Tales of Yonder
by Miss Gems
Summary: just a bunce of one-shots about some of the less-seen owls of Ga'Hoole. Quite a few of them will probably have singing in them, as well as Madam Plonk
1. Chapter 1

A friend of mine was discussing how much she loved fluffy one shots with me, and that's kinda what inspired me to do these. Just a bunch of one-shots about the less focused on owls of the Ga'Hoole world.

**First up: Madam Plonk and Doc Finebeak. This is probably gonna be rather bittersweet. Takes place during book 14, _Exile._**

**Also, don't be surprised if things start taking even longer than they already do; I'm working on a clay project that just went horribly wrong for me T_T So that's kinda taking up a lot of my time.**

Tears escaped her lovely golden eyes once more. And she let them fall. Madam Plonk had plenty of reason to cry: today was the anniversary of the day her sister, Thora, died. On top of that, her new mate, Doc Finebeak, had disappeared.

'Oh, I just keep losing every one of them!' She thought.

The lovely singer of the tree then burst with sobs; she could hold them no longer. The weight of her family, and all else she had ever lost, crashed into her like a hurricane.

"Why?" she whispered, " Why has life stolen everything I love from me?"

Feeling a sudden pang in her gizzard, the distressed snowy hoped up to the porthole in her apartment, and took off. 'I'll head for the very top of the tree' she thought, 'a fitting place for something like this.'

Moments later, she arrived at the top of the great tree. Alighting on the highest branch, she looked about the skies.

Thinking she remembered an old gadfeather tune, the one that she planned to sing now. It seemed the perfect song for how she felt.

My family is no more Killed or fled my core

_Just when I thought I'd found love,_

_They whirled away like a dove._

_It seemed we were destined to be together,_

_With one another forever,_

_But looks can be deceiving,_

_And see now, I'm grieving._

_We gadfeathers, loners we are,_

_Flying alone, flying far._

_And forever this must be,_

_For the home is not for we,_

_As is not family._

When she completed the final verse, the great snowy bowed her head in sorrow. The song seemed to reflect her life.

"I've lost them all, first Mum, then Da, then Thora, and now _him_. I guess the love life truly isn't for me." With that, the snowy began to slowly thread through the branches towards the great harp; it was almost day, and she must go sing the tree to sleep.

_Several days later, after the battle._

Madam Plonk was overjoyed. Her Beaky had come back! And he'd helped rescue the great tree!

"Oh dearest to my gizzard! I thought you'd left Me." she had cried upon seeing him again.

And he had replied, "Never Plonkie, Never."

The two had done a great lot of preening after that, and Madam Plonk had wept once more; the only difference, was that these were tears of joy.

It had roused her enough to make the great snowy break out in another musical number, which was actually only a part of the whole song:

_Fly with me till dawn,_

_Hollows we shall leave behind._

_Fly with me till dawn, to places they'll never find._

_By the pale moonlight,_

_Fly with me till dawn_

_Fly away with me,_

_My love, don't hesitate._

_Fly away with me, for I can hardly wait._

_Our hearts shall take flight,_

_Fly away with me._

These were, in her opinion, some of the more cheerful lyrics of the song.

"You know, that gives me an idea." Finebeak began," Why don't we go for a little evening fly?"

"I'd like that." Madam Plonk replied, "I'd like that very much."

I made up the first song, since I couldn't find any fitting songs in the book. It occurred to me that Madam Plonk might me more than a little distressed when her new mate just disappeared without a word one day. Like I said, kinda bittersweet.


	2. Joy-fly

**By Gluax, have I really never updated this fic? Guh. Well, figured it was about time to fix that '^^. This fic is about the weather chaw, and Ottulisa ranting about the scruffy boreal owl that flies with them. **

** Takes place sometime between the first weathering practice, and the first coal dive in book 2 **_**The Journey. **_** It is in Soren's POV (Go figure). Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Picture A small ocean, with some fairly large, angry black clouds as far as you can see. Picture thunder, lightning, high winds, a discouraging amount of rain, sleet, hail and the like. Now picture seven quite possibly insane owls tearing through the scuppers, hopping the bagywrinkles,and twirling through the gutter. And if you have no idea what in the world I'm talking about, don't worry. I had no idea myself when I first joined the weather chaw.

Currently, I was one of those seven owls spelunking in a thunder-storm, and to be perfectly honest, I was having the time of my life. We had just finished the Hurly-burly, and were just cruising now. The only down side of this (aside from the rain, sleet, lightning, etc.) was my fellow chaw mate, Ottulisa. She was currently ranting about how flying through these conditions was bad enough, without spinning ourselves sick.

"I really don't know how he can _do _things like that out in conditions like this!" She was practically shreeking. "And the way that Boreal owl acts as though this was just a joy-fly! Simply appalling!"

"Well, maybe it _is_ just a joy-fly to him." Martin, the Northern Saw-whet piped up. Way to egg her on Martin. Poot was, however, just twirling aimlessly, and doing random dives now and then.

Ottulisa whirled to glare at him, "This is a _chaw_ practice, not some midnight scramble!" she growled.

"But... well, even you do a bit of scrambling yourself." Soren just shook his head at the little owl.

"Well I never!" Ottulisa looked stunned for a moment, then flew away in a huff. Her place was taken by Ruby, their Short-eared owl chaw mate.

"I don't see why Ottulisa thinks all this is so bad." She stated innocently. "I mean, sure we get knocked about a little-okay _a lot-_but that's what makes it so much fun!"

"It not so much as the storm itself as it is Ottulisa being her usual picky self." Soren replied. He glanced in the direction the spotted owl had taken, and was somewhat surprised to see her chattering to a half-listening Poot. Suddenly, the scruffy owl reeled back as though in shock, and Soren thought he heard him hiss angrily at the young spotted owl beside him.

With a sharp flick of his tail, the Boreal owl spun down and forward, away from Ottulisa, who looked rather stunned. Catching up to her, Ruby inquired what was the matter, and was only met with silence.

Soren blinked, wondering how long it would last, and what Poot had said to silence the spotted owl.

** This was originally going to involve some epic scene of Poot diving into the ocean or something, but I didn't feel like it. Maybe I'll type a sequel.**


End file.
